Crimson Water Fall
by WonderfulRegret
Summary: Lost and alone, Starlet Storm finds herself in a strange situation. First she’s kidnapped by a strange figure, were her life is forced in a term oil of crimes, deaths and blooming love that involves in choosing between the infamous Uchiha brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Info

Lost and alone, Starlet Storm finds herself in a strange situation. First she's kidnapped by a strange figure, were her life is forced in a term oil of crimes, deaths and blooming love that involves in choosing between the infamous Uchiha brothers. How will she cope with all these choices that have been thrown in her path? Also, could she posses a power that could perhaps save the demon vessels from the Akatsuki? A "Your" view story, meaning you'll decide who'll you will end up with!

* * *

**Info**

**Your name: **Scarlet Storm

**Hair Color:** Deep red

**Eye Color:** An expressive brown with a maroon starburst in the middle.

**Age**: 15

**Your life**: Your family is somewhat wealthy and you have a stepmother who's twisted in every way, along with her devil of a stepsister Gracie. You never felt like you were normal after your birth mothers passing and had fell silent since that day. You only speak when you have to and wish to be some were else in the world. You also possess talents that no other person could ever have, thus the un normal feeling came to be. Your life only seems to get turned for loops and endless twists as well.

* * *

**Wonderful:** This is just the information on "Scarlet" or "Your" in the story. If you rather itview of the charater rather than yourself then please tell me. Also, vote on which Uchiha is better and should end up with in the end. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lost To Reality

Lost and alone, Starlet Storm finds herself in a strange situation. First she's kidnapped by a strange figure, were her life is forced in a term oil of crimes, deaths and blooming love that involves in choosing between the infamous Uchiha brothers. How will she cope with all these choices that have been thrown in her path? Also, could she posses a power that could perhaps save the demon vessels from the Akatsuki? A "Your" view story, meaning you'll decide who'll you will end up with!

* * *

**Wonderful:** Well hello, hello. I'm sorry to say that I've been neglecting my writing on here and felt like I needed o redo this whole story. The begin is the same, yet in later chapters, you'll find them different. I've grown in my writing skills and will use them to my advantage. There will still be much humor, drama, and romance within it so that didn't change!

**Sasuke:** In plain English, she's alive and sadly back from the dead.

**Wonderful: **You bet. Now, its still a "Your" view story and you have to vote on whom you want to end up with.

**Sasuke: **Hn. I know who will win this.

**Wonderful: **Well aren't you confident?We'll just see what the nice people say. Who knows, maybe your sexy brother will win.

**Sasuke: **-Twitches-

**Wonderful: **Any who, before we start the story, I'll like to say at the bottom of my heart….Suck Wind! I'm net letting anybody tear me down on my story. If you don't like then don't read. It's not like a magic thing forced you to read, it was your own will that made you stumble upon here in the first place! Also, if you think this is a Mary sue story, go ahead but, the characters are still themselves like the author/magna artist intended. Like the youthful Lee has put it, 'I will not be discouraged!'

**Sasuke: **….

**Declaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, Period. 

**:Lost To Reality: **

The sky cried bloody murder as the storm grew more intense. You could see your glassy refection in the window of your room, staring lifelessly at the clashing lightning that dared to kiss your home. It had been an hour now since mother dearest had left the house.

Though she has been married to your father for a few years, she was just a step mom, not related to you by blood. If she were your blood, you'd had killed your self long ago. Her daughter, the ever so loving Gracie Thorn was just as bad and horrible as her mother. Who now had the privileged to have the last name Storm. Yet you had to relate to her daughters name some how, for they felt like a thorn in you're ass.

Shaking your head lightly, a flashback of the two plopped into your wondering mind. One that would forever burn into your memory.

* * *

Flashback

_**Black.** That was all you could see as they buried a newly made coffin with angels graved upon it. No one spoke, no one cried, no one comforted one another. Though you were about seven this time, you knew it would be wise to do the same that the adults did. Bowing your head, you felt tiny droplets of life gently hit your unearthly ruby hair. _

_Your life had just taken a hit and yet you did not know it. A pressure formed upon your small head, causing you to look up in bewilderment. Your father, who held a deep scowl, stares dully into your confused eyes._

_"She does not know Richard?" Came a feline voice with a lack of compassion. You could tell it was the woman whom treated you like dirt, never once really caring if you were even alive or not._

_"No she doesn't Penelope, I think she's oblivious to what has happened." His voice was distant, cold, non-like the sincere kind voice you had grew up to care and love for. The woman neared your petite form, patting you like a master would do to its faithful dog._

_"I'm sure in time she'll come to accept her mother's death." Right as she said that, a small, crystal tear found its way down your pale cheek. Your heart felt like it was on fire, bursting into tiny shattered pieces that seemed unfixable. Now it made sense to you, why there were mournful gazes, clothes more ghastly than any ominous night, and questioning stares to why you weren't braking down at the moment._

_Yet, now you knew this information you still wouldn't cry, you couldn't cry for you felt if you did, the world would cease to exist to you. Suddenly the woman leans down to your blank face, seemingly examining your features. A hint of envious crosses her pretty face, like there was something you had that she didn't, even though she had your father's life and love, not to mention your life within her greedy grasp, she still seemed to hold a treacherous grudge against you._

_Finally she backs away, calling for her daughter over to try to cheer you up._

_"Take_

_Scarlet here for a walk hunny, while I talk to Richard." Gracie was only older you by a year and acted like she was already a fine grown adult. _

_Her fair, white blond hair was long and elegant, while blue eyes perfected the angelic glow around her. That was all she had compared to an angel, just looks, not personality. Giving a conceited smile she grips your arm, dragging you away from the newly married couple._

_"So you know your mommy died, dear_

_**sister**." The word sister dripped down her lips like fine venom from a snake, not really surprising you much. _

_"Or are you to dense to see for your self?" She giggled at her own joke, somewhat snorting like a famished pig. You merely ignored her remarks and gaze onward through the peaceful graveyard._

_"If you keep ignoring me, I'll tell my mother! How can you be so rude to a family member?" She whined, which caused your body shudder from the vibrations it made throughout the calm wind._

_"You are not family, so don't make me laugh." you replied simply, making Gracie fume._

_"My mother's right! You are a brat!" Unexpectedly she stopped, a strange, sinister look in her eyes. Without any warning you hear flesh against flesh. Taking your gaze away from the graves you see that she had slapped herself. Then she took a stick and hit her leg till it bleed._

_"I'm blaming you for this." A wide grin was placed on her doll like face and darted to the two adults. You try desperately to get there before her but she accidentally tripped you and sprinted away._

_By the time you arrived, you could see Gracie's smug face, grinning like a cheesy cat. It took a minute till you heard you father's, bellowing voice echo before you._

_"Scarlet Storm! How could you hurt your own family!? I did not raise you like this!" Your father's voice was commanding with a bit of disorientation. He seemed like he was confused that you would hurt your own_

_'phony' family. Every thing was fine when they were not involved with their lives but now it seemed like it was falling apart before your very eyes _

_Your father began to rant, as your stepmother held back a chuckle at your suffering. Gracie was having the time of her life; all she need now was a bag of popcorn and a tape recorder. When your father was done chewing you out, he leaves you with Gracie, to apologize for the false accession._

_"Well? Aren't you going to beg me for forgiveness,_

_Scar-let?" Gracie mocked,  
drawing out your name with her sickening sweet tone. _

_"..." You didn't bother to answer back, seeing that she was already stating to press all your buttons._

_Gracie stood silent for a second, not once taking her glassy eyes from you. To your disbelief she did the unexpected. She_

_slapped you across the face. _

_"You good for nothing. You don't know what it takes to be somewhat nice to you!"_

_**'Nice? how is she nice?'** you stare at her, considering how stupid she was to think that **she**, the stepsister from hell, was nice. _

_A smirk graced her lips as she began to speak again._

_"Your father is a lowly fool who doesn't know were using him, and judging by yourself, your mother was probably a whore like my mother says." her voice mocked you as a burning sensation boiled with you. It rushed throw you till it burst, raising all hell to the surface. The next thing you know, the girl was screaming, howling and flailing her slim arms into the chilling air. It took you a few seconds to realize what was happening. All you could see was illuminating reds and dancing oranges._

**_Fire._**

_That was why she was in such pain. Fire had engulfed her body, burning her flesh to the bone. Her cries caught the attention of the adults, causing you to feel like you were on a broad way stage. Her mother ran over to us, trying to cease the flames that dared take her life._

_"You did this!" She cried out in hysteria, pointing an accusing finger._

_"I knew you were a devils child!" You felt guilty, yet didn't know how you caused the perilous flames that now were finally ridden from Gracie. The stench of burned flesh stings your nose, trying to make you feel even more at fault._

_"I believe she wasn't the one to have start the flames Penelope. I mean, we were just a few feet away from them. Surly we would have seen my daughter throw the fire on her." Your eyes widen in pure shock. Your father, the one who always agreed with the twisted woman, was actually defending you!_

_The woman only huffed in reply, but was replaced with a sugary sweet smile.  
"I'm sorry Richard, I never meant to blame Scarlet. I just..got caught up in the moment. That's all." She turned her gaze to you, were it went icy for a second but disappeared as she looked back to your father. The rest of the day you went to the hospital to get Gracie a few bandages as well as medicine. Sadly the injuries weren't that bad, only just some miner burns and a tiny scar on her leg._

_By the time you got home, you felt drained of all life. Your motor skills were out of fuel while your eyes blurred from the exhaustion you were feeling. A chain around your neck, fell loosely between you fingers, moving like stream water as you placed it near your heart, falling into a dreamless sleep._

End of Flashback 

The storm fell silent, just like the memory had done in your muddled mind. You never found out how your mother died but it never felt like she died by any natural causes. Glancing through your dull room, you see the TV flare on and off, while the lights flickered throughout the halls. It didnt frighten you one bit since storms usually do that to your electricity. A pitter-patter sound came from the window, which was drenched with water that dropped down the brick walls.

A chilling feeling seeps down your spin as a faint , foot tapping sound creaks through the down stairs halls, questioning your self whom it could be.

_'That twisted woman wouldn't be home this early. She tries to make sure that her and my father are out as long as possible.'_ Rolling your irritated eyes, you slowly make your way to the dim stairs. You silently prayed it was just your imagination when you finally reached the living room.

A shrill scream wisps through your ear, sending you at lest a good foot into the air. Glancing around, you see that you've forgotten to turn off the movie **'The Hills Have Eyes 2'**. A sense of relief floods your senses as you made your way to the kitchen, thinking how stupid it was that mutants killing people in a secluded town.

Grabbing a coke from the kitchen counter, you look into the window to now witness a starry night sky that glimmered with mischief and amusement. The moon as well had a strange glow to its appearance, seemly bathing the room in illuminating light.

The feeling of being watched washes over your body, chilling you to the bone. Out of the blue, the electricity gives way, causing you to be consumed by the murky dark.

"We've been waiting for you Scarlet Storm." Whispers a sly, male voice from behind you. You could tell he was behind you for you could feel him breathe down you ravenously like a beast would do before consuming its prey.

_'How did he get in here?!'_ you ponder as you try to cry out but was silenced when a hand cloth covers your mouth and nose. You feel drowsy, almost drunk like as you start to loss vision.

Swirls of violet along with crimson form before you before becoming a vortex. He drags you within its welcoming grasp that you wished it was only a dream. You tried to elbow and kick the man but only seem to worsen the out come. He hits you on the neck causing you to become even **more** oblivious to your surroundings. The next thing you knew was that you finally kicked him were the sun don't shine and lets you go, dropping you within the dancing colors, were you lost all connections to reality and home.

* * *

**Wonderful:** Dont forget to vote for your Uchiha and thanks for reading! 

**Sasuke:** Your not going to sell me are you?

**Wonderful**:...maybe...maybe not..-Shifty eyes-

**Sasuke:** -Eyes widen- No! I dont want to be Orochimarus sexy kitten toy again!

**Wonderful**:..-blinks-..who said anything about that..?

**Sasuke:**...

**Wonderful:** Is there somthing your not telling me?

**Sasuke:**...some things arent to be said here. -Shifty eyes-

**Wonderful:** ...-Blinks again- Any waaayss..Please vote! and then maybe Sasuke wont have nightmares of Oro-creep haunting him. -Starts thinking- Then again...

**Sasuke:** -takes a cookie and throws it across the room, makingthe autherrun for it-

**Wonderful:** Mine!

**Sasuke:** Move along, theres nothing to see here.


End file.
